Call of Duty: Brawl Ops
by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet
Summary: The first story I put effort into and probably one of my favorites.


**Call of Duty: Brawl Ops**

**By: Lizzie the Diamond**

**

* * *

**

**Before I start the story, I got Call of Duty: Black Ops for Christmas. I really don't know much about it since I suck at it, but I did see my brother play it, and I kind-of know what happens, but not fully. I hope this doesn't ruin your reading experience.**

**I don't own Call of Duty: Black Ops or the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in the Super Smash Bros. universe:**

"**Okay, troops. We are looking for two operatives who have been captured by Ganondorf and Bowser. Our second objective is to find and defeat Tabuu. Everyone understand?" said General Lizzie.**

"**Yes, ma'am!"**

"**Now, go complete your objectives."**

"**Yes, ma'am!"**

**We prepare to search for our two missing comrades named Nana and Popo. My name is Ike, and my fellow teammates assigned to this mission are Captain Falcon, Marth, Sonic, Samus, and Snake. Snake is our leader.**

"**Okay," began Snake while popping a cigarette in his mouth, "This is our only chance of passing this mission. Rescue Nana and Popo and defeat Tabuu. May sound simple, but it's not. You rookies make ONE mistake, and it's all over. Now, get ready and meet me at the helicopter."**

**We watched as Snake left off, throwing his cigarette out the window. I couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement rushing through my body. This mission is a challenge, and I'm ready for it.**

"**Wow, this is going to be tough. You think we'll survive and complete the mission?" asked Sonic as he gathered his supplies.**

"**We should, if we do everything correctly," replied Samus.**

**That got me thinking. What if we don't make it? What'll happen then?**

"**Ike, are you okay?" questioned Marth.**

"**Hmm? Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just excited for this mission."**

"**We're all excited, Ike."**

"**Hey, we should go meet Snake at the helicopter," said Captain Falcon.**

"**Right," said everybody.  
**

**

* * *

**

**At the helicopter:**

"**Looks like y'all didn't chicken out. Y'all better be ready, 'cause your lives are now on the line," said Snake.**

"**Snake, where are we going exactly?" asked Samus.**

"**We are going to the Great Maze. We know that Tabuu is hiding out there. We also know that Nana and Popo are somewhere in the Great Maze."**

"**Snake, we can't navigate throughout the whole maze. It's nearly impossible. Also, it could be possible that Ganondorf and Bowser took Nana and Popo to Tabuu. It'll seem highly unlikely to put them somewhere where we could possibly find them easier. Tabuu could be have them right now," said Sonic.**

"**Right, he COULD have them. But our best belief is that Ganondorf and Bowser has hidden them somewhere concealed, like underground, for example. Now, we have to go. We're wasting time," stated Snake.**

**As we all got into the helicopter, I looked back at the clear blue sky I may never see again.**

**

* * *

**

**At the entrance of the Great Maze:**

**When I finally got the Great Maze, I couldn't help but feel spooked out. The maze looked so…eerie. **

"**Whoa, this place gives me the creeps," said Sonic.**

"**It's gonna get more creepy. See, it's these things; I believe they are called Shadow Bugs. They turn into things like Primids. They can even turn into dark versions of ourselves," said Snake.**

"**So, I can end up running into a dark version of me?" asked Sonic like a frightened 5 year old.**

"**This is some messed up stuff right here," said Captain Falcon.**

"**We'll probably run into some Primids, but if we are lucky, we probably won't run into dark versions of ourselves," I said.**

"**Ike," Snake began to say, "you're never lucky in war."**

"**Let's just complete the mission," said Marth. I was shocked by the amount of aggressiveness in his voice, as Marth is usually timid.**

**I started to walk inside the Great Maze, with the others following behind me. Together, we walked into the place we may never come out of.**

**

* * *

**

**Inside the Great Maze:**

"**Man, this already looks hard," complained Sonic.**

"**Sonic, you haven't seen nothin' yet," replied Snake.**

**Snake was right. The maze looked so complicated, but we haven't experienced anything yet. Oh, how I hope we get out of this alive.**

"**Ike, you comin' or what?" asked Snake.**

"**Yeah!" I replied.**

**When I was catching up to them, Marth came towards me.**

"**Ike, you sure nothing is wrong with you? You seem to be out of it lately."**

"**Yeah, I'm okay. It's just I wanna get through this alive, you know."**

"**I know how you feel."**

"**Will you pansies be quiet?" yelled Snake.**

"**Snake, don't call people that!" shouted Samus.**

"**Yes, Snake," Marth and I said with an attitude. **

"**Shush! Do you hear that?" asked Captain Falcon.**

"**Yeah, I do hear something," I said.**

**Below us I could hear some sounds. They were too muffled to hear clearly.**

"**It must be Nana and Popo!" screamed Sonic.**

**Suddenly, something black started to sprout up.**

"**Oh my God, what is that?" yelled Sonic.**

"**Them dang Primids," said Snake.**

"**Ike, go get Nana and Popo! The rest of us will handle the Primids!" said Samus.**

**Then, the suit Samus was wearing came off.**

"**Samus, your suit!" said Marth.**

"**Just call me Zero Suit Samus," Samus with a smile.**

**I ran over to the source of the sounds. I used my hands and began to dig.**

"**Don't worry Nana and Popo. I'll get you out!" I yelled.**

**Meanwhile, the rest of the group was shooting at the Primids that was approaching fast. Samus used her gun to shoot any Primids that decided to come towards me.**

**Eventually, I saw a hand. I grabbed for it and began to pull. I pulled out Nana, who was holding Popo.**

"**Hey, I got them!"**

"**Great timing too Ike. This is the last Primid," Marth said. Marth shot the Primid point-blank in the head.**

**I helped Nana bring Popo to the rest of the group. Zero Suit Samus took Popo's hand to check for a pulse.**

"**Whew, he's okay. Popo is just unconscious," said Zero Suit Samus after she checked Popo's pulse.**

"**I'll carry Popo," said Captain Falcon.**

**Zero Suit Samus handed Popo over to Captain Falcon. We started walking again.**

"**According to the map, Tabuu is straight down the hall," Snake said.**

"**I can't believe this. I'm about to face to greatest challenge in my life," said Nana.**

"**Don't worry, Nana. We'll get through this," I said.**

"**Thanks, Ike."**

"**Okay, we're here. Everybody, get ready for the fight of your lives," commanded Snake.**

"**Right."**

**I prepared to fight like there was no tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

**In Tabuu's Place:**

"**Well, well, well. It seems that you found me," said a bluish-looking man. I assumed it was Tabuu.**

"**Tabuu, we finally meet. Ready to die?" said Snake.**

"**You are funny. Ganondorf, Bowser. Take care of these fools.**

"**Yes, sir."**

**Ganondorf had a M60 in his hand, while Bowser had a Magnum. They began shooting at us.**

**We all pulled out our guns and returned fire. Zero Suit Samus and Marth took shelter behind a wall, while I took shelter behind a box. Thankfully, Popo came to and joined the action immediately. He shot Bowser in the leg, but Bowser didn't go down easy.**

**I shot at Ganondorf. I managed to shoot him in the arm. Ganondorf went down in pain and fire a round at me. I dodged it. I shot him in the head while he was reloading.**

**Meanwhile, Nana, Popo, and Captain Falcon were shooting at Bowser. Bowser hid behind a wall until Marth snuck up behind him and shot him in the back, killing Bowser.**

**Snake rolled over to me.**

"**Ike, distract Tabuu while I pull a surprise attack on him."**

"**Right."**

**I began to shoot at Tabuu while dodging his shots. Snake managed to grab Tabuu in a chokehold. Snake took out his pocketknife and cut Tabuu.**

"**Before I die, I have one last trick up my sleeve." Snake shot Tabuu in the heart.**

**Suddenly, a dark sludge started come from the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a dark version of me. **

"**It's an evil version of Ike!" said Sonic.**

**It's evil red eyes shifted towards me. It began shooting at me. I shot at it back.**

"**Go Ike! You can do it!" shouted Marth.**

**Then, Snake distracted the evil me. I came up behind it and shot it in the back of its head. It died instantly.**

"**Good work, Ike."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Can we go now? We've completed the mission," said Zero Suit Samus.**

"**Yeah, we can go," said Snake.**

**

* * *

**

**In the Super Smash Bros. universe:**

"**Great job, troops. You've completed your mission. Now, you can go relax if you like," said General Lizzie.**

"**Yeah! I'm gonna get me some chips!" said Sonic.**

"**Wait up!" said Zero Suit Samus.**

"**I'm going to bed," said Snake with a tired voice.**

"**I'm gonna make a snack," I said.**

"**Hey, Ike!" said Marth.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Looks like we survived."**

"**Heh, yeah. We did."**

**

* * *

**

**Well, this is probably the only story I made that I put actual effort into.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**See ya next time.**


End file.
